


Safe

by Harripotter



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harripotter/pseuds/Harripotter
Kudos: 5





	Safe

Huccup runs up to his room upset at himself. He'll never live up to his fathers expectations.  
He's too small,too odd and not brave enough.

Hearing footsteps coming up the stairs hiccup turns with tears in his eyes to see his father.

Stoick takes one look at him and wraps his arms around him. Sniffiling hiccup hugs back tightly feeling warm and safe in his fathers arms.

Everything will be okay as long as he has his father.  
Knowing that he is loved unconditionally he smiles contentedly.

The End


End file.
